1. Technical Field
This invention is directed toward a wear liner for a brush cutter and to a brush cutter incorporating the wear liner.
2. Background Art
Brush cutters employ a cylindrical drum with cutting teeth mounted on the drum. Rotation of the drum while it is being pushed against brush causes the teeth to cut up the brush. The drum is partly covered with a part cylindrical hood or cover to support the drum and the means rotating the drum and to limit the dispersal of the wood pieces and chips produced by the brush cutter when operated. The unit is carried on the end of a boom on a vehicle or at the front of a vehicle.
Brush cutters are often employed in sandy conditions and the teeth on the cutters used in this environment throw a lot of sand against the cover quickly causing it to wear out. It is expensive to replace the cover.